


Pragmatisme

by Lalaithjl



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Pas vraiment drôle, Romance, Smut, just fluff, sakuatsu motherfuckers, sorry - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:09:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28838316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalaithjl/pseuds/Lalaithjl
Summary: Kiyoomi avait toujours été quelqu’un de pragmatique. Jusqu’au jour où tout bascula.Où, comment ça Miya a un piercing à la langue ?
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 13





	Pragmatisme

**Author's Note:**

> Salut tout le monde ! C’est la première fois que je poste une fiction ici! Ça faisait longtemps que je n’avais pas écrit, soyez gentils é-è  
> Hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez en commentaires ! :D 
> 
> Bonne lecture et merci d’être là pour lire mes conneries!

Kyoomi Sakusa avait toujours été quelqu'un de pragmatique. Les choses étaient comme elle étaient. Dans la vie on allait d'un point A à un point B, sans tergiverser. Quand il avait décidé de rejoindre les blacks jackals, il n'avait eu aucune hésitation dans son choix. C'était, pour lui, la meilleure équipe à intégrer. Les meilleurs résultats sur les cinq dernières années, un très bon coach et des gens sérieux. Du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait. Lors des sélections, les joueurs titulaires n'étaient pas présents, ils venaient de rentrer d'un match de préparation contre les Schweiden Alders et avaient bénéficié d'un jour de repos. Après avoir tué les essais, parce que le jeune homme brun ne faisait jamais les choses à moitié, Kyoomi avait été retenu immédiatement, et son contrat ne fut qu'une formalité vite réglée. Il aurait peut-être dû se renseigner sur les derniers arrivants avant de signer dans cette équipe. Que ne fut pas sa surprise quand il se rendit compte que Kotarou Bokuto,ace de pointe reconnu pour ses frappes explosives et sa personnalité trop optimiste pour lui et Miya Atsumu, l'homme aussi arrogant que talentueux comme passeur allaient être ses coéquipiers ? Que Shoyo Hinata allait rejoindre leur équipe pour former le trio le plus dévastateur jamais vu aux yeux de Sakusa? Qui avait écrit son destin à lui? Un garçon qui voulait juste jouer au volley dans le calme et la sérénité ? Kyoomi avait fini par accepter son destin tragique et, bien malgré lui, avait fini par s'accommoder au drama que lui apportait son équipe quotidiennement. Ils avaient fini par s'apprivoiser doucement, entre quelques disputes sans fonds, et en apprenant les limites de Kyoomi. Sa germaphobie était assez problématique pour des personnes aussi tactiles que ces trois démons. Mais Sakusa étant Sakusa, il avait expliqué ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire en sa présence ou sur lui, ne pas le toucher, qu'il ne ferait aucun high fives, mais s'exprimerait vocalement pour féliciter ses coéquipiers sur de bonnes actions, et qu'il devait prendre sa douche avant les autres.《 Eh bah, on peut respirer à côté de toi quand même ou pas?》avait lancé ironiquement Miya. Kiyoomi avait rétorqué que si lui pouvait s'arrêter de respirer tout court, ça l'arrangeait, ce qui avait déclenché l'hilarité général. Miya avait posé dramatiquement la main sur son cœur mais n'avait rien répondu. Il ne semblait pas plus blessé que ça par sa pique. Il avait vaguement formulé une excuse pour ses demandes assez strictes, mais l'équipe l'avait rassuré en lui disant que se respecter les uns et les autres était le plus important chez les MSBY. Et c'est pour quoi Kyoomi avait toujours aimé ce sport. Comparé au football par exemple, les joueurs se serraient bien plus les coudes, étaient moins médiatisés et plus humains.

Plusieurs semaines étaient passées depuis son arrivé, et Kyoomi était plutôt heureux dans l'ensemble. Bien que Miya s'assurait toujours de le faire chier au moins une fois par entraînement ( ce qui faisait beaucoup étant donné qu'ils s'entraînaient six fois par semaine), à coup de surnoms débiles comme "omi-omi" ou ses lancés théâtrale avec Bokuto, il aimait son équipe. Oui, sakusa restait malgré tout ce magnifique chaos, quelqu'un de pragmatique. Jusqu'au jour ou tout bascula.

C'était un mardi d'automne. La saison préféré du jeune brun. Les couleurs se mélangeaient dans les arbres et dans le ciel. Le temps se refroidissait doucement et apportait plus de calme dans la tête de Kiyoomi. Bien que la saison des maladies allait débuter, le jeune homme avait toujours préféré le froid au chaud. Les gens sortaient moins, les rues étaient plus tranquilles, tout ce que Sakusa appréciait. Quand il s'était levé ce matin là et qu'il avait vu les feuilles des arbres du parc devant chez lui peintes dans des nuances de rouge et de orange, il avait senti un sentiment de joie le traverser. Il était parti heureux, plus apaisé qu'à son habitude pour l'entraînement. Le brun était généralement le premier à arriver au gymnase. Il poussa la porte d'entrée et se dirigea vers celle des vestiaires. Il tira sur la poignée, rentra et la ferma aussitôt, un sourire doux caché sous son masque. Il se retourna et manqua de faire un arrêt cardiaque.

En face de lui, près du banc central du vestiaire, se tenait Miya, en tenue civile, le regard aussi surpris que lui. Un battement de cœur passa avant qu'il ne retrouve son sourire moqueur. Mais il ne dit rien. Pourquoi ne parlait-il pas? C'était très inhabituel chez lui. Déconcerté, Kiyoomi pris la parole :

\- Miya? Que fais-tu ici? Tu arrives plus tard d'habitude. Et pourquoi tu n’es pas encore changé ?

Et là, quelque chose que Sakusa ne pensait pas possible arriva. Atsumu se mit à rougir. À r o u g i r. Il secoua la tête de gauche à droite en signe de négation et la couleur sur ses joues s'accentua. Une jolie couleur. Kiyoomi chassa cette pensée de sa tête. Il se dirigea vers son casier, l'ouvrit pour poser son sac avant de continuer.

\- Bah alors, tu me réponds pas? Tu as enfin compris que c'était mieux quand tu l'as fermait? Le taquina-t-il.

Mais aucune réponse ne vint. Cela perturba encore plus le brun. Il se retourna vers le blond, un regard interrogateur sur le visage, pour voir qu'il était entrain d'écrire sur un papier. Kiyoomi comprit vite. Ah, le blond avait dû attraper un virus et avait perdu sa voix. Classique. Voilà pourquoi il était embarrassé d'avoir croiséle brun en premier. Il savait qu'il allait le charrier avec ça pendant un long moment. Un sourire dangereux mais caché par son masque se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il se rapprocha du blond. Ce dernier ne le vit pas tout de suite, trop occupé a écrire son message. Kyoomi s'arrêta à un mètre avant de reprendre la parole :

\- Oh? Se pourrait-il que le monde est répondu à nos prières en te refilant un virus d'extinction de voix et que tu ne puisse plus parler?

Le regard noir qui suivit sa phrase valait vraiment le fait d'avoir croisé Miya ce matin. Leurs joutes verbales étaient un des jeux malsains que Kiyoomi affectionnait particulièrement. Pourtant après quelques secondes à se regarder dans les yeux, les joues du blond se teintèrent à nouveau de manière adorable et il détourna le regard. Kiyoomi n'eut pas le temps de réaliser qu'il venait de mettre Atsumu et adorable dans la même phrase qu'un papier se retrouva au niveau de son thorax. Un peu désorienté face à la réaction inhabituelle du passeur, il prit le papier d'un geste mécanique. Ce qu'il lu le cloua sur place.

" Je me suis fait percer la langue ce week-end. Je ne peux pas trop parler car elle est bien enflée et il faut que j'arrête l'entraînement pour cette semaine. Vu qu'on a la trêve qui arrive, je me suis dit que c'était le bon moment"

Le monde se figea autour du brun. Que venait-il de lire? Quoi? Kiyoomi eut envie de hurler. Son cœur battait plus fort dans sa poitrine et il sentit son souffle se couper. Il ne savait pas comment prendre cette information. Atsumu c'était fait ... Non. Non il ne voulait pas l'entendre. Avant que son cerveau ne s'égare un peu plus, il releva la tête pour regarder le blond. Son regard était incertain, il avait vraiment peur de la réaction du pointu. Sakusa prit quelque secondes pour essayer de reprendre sa respiration et retrouver la parole.

\- Oh je vois. Tu attends Meian pour lui dire c'est ça? Répliquait-il, la voix enrouée.

Il jura mentalement. Il ne voulait pas l'admettre mais cette information l'avait plus perturbé qu'il ne le voulait. Atsumu le regarda d'un air un peu désorienté mais acquiesça. Perdu dans ses pensées, le brun n'avait pas vu que Atsumu s'était rapproché de lui pour lui donner le papier. La distance qui les séparait n'était plus si grande. Kiyoomi pouvait distinguer les petites tâches de rousseurs sur le nez du passeur. Ses yeux descendirent pour regarder les lèvres du blond. Son souffle s'accéléra. Une distraction, vite. Kiyoomi avait besoin de se concentrer sur autre chose que le bout de métal sur la langue du passeur. Sa langue. Le brun se gifla mentalement. Sans rien dire de plus, il se retourna un peu trop rapidement à son goût et se dirigea à nouveau vers son casier. Il l'avait laissé ouvert. Trop distrait apparemment. Il secoua doucement la tête et ouvrit son sac. Il sentait le regard brûlant de Miya dans son dos, mais il refusait de se tourner vers lui. Hors de question qu'il comprenne que cette nouvelle information l'avait bien plus atteint qu'il voulait l'admettre. Il attrapa son maillot et son short et il entreprit de se changer. Il fit son affaire sans se retourner. Quand il rangea son masque minutieusement dans la première poche de son sac de sport, il senti le changement dans le vestiaire. L'air commençait a se faire plus lourd. La tension dû au silence bizarre entre les deux joueurs se faisait de plus en plus sentir. Kiyoomi senti sa gorge se serrer. Sa respiration était irrégulière, comme-ci il avait couru 10 kilomètres. Ses mains tremblèrent légèrement quand il referma la porte de son casier. Il devait se retourner. Il avait pas trop le choix, la porte était derrière le blond. Respirant un grand coup, il reprit son air impassible et se retourna. Les yeux noisettes rencontrèrent les yeux verts foncés. Ils se fixèrent quelques instants avant que Sakusa ne détourne le regard pour sortir du vestiaire. Il ne préféra pas trop interpréter ce qu'il pensait avoir lu dans les yeux d'Atsumu. Il croisa Hinata qui venait d'arriver suivit de près par Bokuto. Ils saluèrent joyeusement Sakusa qui leur répondit par un hochement de tête, avant d'entrer dans le vestiaire à leur tour. Sakusa se contenta d'aller vers le placard pour sortir des serviettes propres pour l'équipe, refusant son esprit de s'égarer. Il eut du mal quand des exclamations se firent entendre derrière la porte du vestiaire. Cette dernière s'ouvrit en grand, ne laissant aucun répit à Kiyoomi pour oublier la situation actuelle.

\- C'est tellement cool Atsumu-san! S'écriait Hinata.

\- Pas mal, Tsumu ! C'est pour une occasion spéciale ? Le taquinait Bokuto.

Atsumu sourit mais son visage se transforma en grimace de douleur. Il prit le carnet qu'il avait avec lui, que le brun n'avait pas remarqué avant. Il marqua un phrase rapidement avant de la retourner vers les deux jeunes hommes. Après l'avoir lu successivement, ils se mirent à rire. Bokuto lança une grande claque dans le dos du blond, le faisant quelque peu chanceler, avant de répliquer :

\- Désolé bro, on évitera de te faire rire!

Atsumu secoua la main pour dire que ce n'était pas grave. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Kiyoomi qui préféra détourner le regard pour se concentrer sur les serviettes. Il les disposa méticuleusement sur la table près du tableau blanc réservé pour écrire les stratégies de jeux. Il se dirigea ensuite vers le frigo pour vérifier que les bouteilles d'eau étaient toutes remplies. Quand il eut fini son inspection, quasiment toute l'équipe était arrivée, ainsi que leur coach. Ils étaient tous agglutiné autour d'Atsumu, certains avec un air moqueur sur le visage, d'autres avec de grands sourires joyeux. Meian les rappela à l'ordre avant de leur demander de commencer à courir pour s'échauffer. Kiyoomi, qui était resté en retrait comme à son habitude, suivi les autres et se mit à trotter dans le gymnase, évitant toujours de regarder directement vers le cœur du problème. Du coin de l'œil, il vit le coach parler avec le passeur, avant que ce dernier ne le salue poliment et se dirige vers la sortie. Néanmoins avant de sortir il jeta un dernier regard vers le pointu. Celui-ci détourna les yeux avant que le blond ne remarque son manège. Il fallait le comprendre, Kiyoomi n'avait jamais été intéressé par les piercings ou les tatouages et il ne comprenait pas lui même sa réaction. Il continuait de se concentrer sur sa respiration pendant sa course. Il ne vit pas le regard du blond avant qu'il ne sorte du gymnase, mais il le senti comme-ci ça l'avait physiquement touché. Brûlant. Le brun préféra secouer la tête et se concentrer sur l'entraînement. Kyoomi était quelqu'un de pragmatique, rien ne pourrait le distraire de son métier et de sa volonté a réussir ce qu'il entreprend.

**

\- Sakusa, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive aujourd'hui ?

Le brun poussa un soupire excédé avant de se retourner vers son capitaine. Il ramassa le ballon de volley qui venait d'atterrir à côté de lui, envoyé par un service d'Hinata, histoire d'avoir une distraction pour éviter le regard perçant de Meian.

\- Désolé, je me sens pas très en forme.

Deux minutes pleinement silencieuses passèrent. Le brun releva la tête, posant enfin ses yeux sur son interlocuteur. Meian poussa à son tour un soupire avant de lui lancé un regard compatissant. Le pointu préféra détourner les yeux, mal à l'aise face à l'attention portée sur lui, et se dirigea vers la caisse de transport des ballons pour y ranger celui qu'il avait dans les mains. Il senti le regard de son capitaine lui brûler le bas de la nuque.

\- Sakusa-kun, ça fait un moment que l'entraînement n'est pas fructueux de ton côté.

"Une semaine" voulait répondre Kiyoomi. Une semaine qu'il était complètement ailleurs, qu'il ratait un de ses services sur deux, qu'il avait faillit se prendre la porte du gymnase dans la tête à deux reprises, le même jour! Une putain de semaine qu'il était distrait par quelque chose qui ne devrait pas le distraire à la base. La trêve était fini, il avait passé les deux semaines chez ses parents, loin, à prendre l'air, à parler avec sa mère des futurs matchs qui arrivaient et à jouer aux jeux vidéos avec ses nièces. Loin. Loin de ce foutu gymnase et de ce connard de peroxydé qui avait décidé de se faire percer la langue et de rendre la vie impossible à Kiyoomi. Une semaine que Miya était revenu à l'entraînement, plus heureux que jamais parce que la cicatrisation se faisait plutôt rapidement et facilement. Une semaine que dès qu'il souriait quand il faisait un service parfait qui échappait à la personne en face, on pouvait apercevoir le bijou sur sa langue, briller et attraper la lumière. Une semaine que Miya tirait la langue à Hinata pour voir ses yeux s'illuminer d'admiration ou juste pour le faire rire. Une semaine que dès que Kiyoomi entrapercevait ce fruit du démon, il perdait complètement le contrôle. Il n'aimait pas ça du tout. Jamais il n'avait été déstabilisé par quelque chose (ou quelqu'un) d'aussi futile. Il voulait en parler à Komori mais ce dernier allait juste le charrier et revenir sur ce "crush" qu'il n'avait absolument pas sur Miya depuis le camp à leur 16 ans. Frustré pour la centième fois en une semaine, Kiyoomi passa sa main dans ses cheveux avant de pousser un long soupire d'exaspération. Il se retourna à nouveau, prêt à affronter ce qui allait suivre. Mean se rapprocha de lui, tout en gardant une distance confortable pour Kiyoomi.

\- Tu sais qu'on est plus qu'une équipe? On est une famille, si quelque chose ne va pas, tu peux m'en parler, ou a quelqu'un d'autre, on sera là pour t'écouter et te soutenir.

Kiyoomi retint le rire ironique qui menaçait de sortir de sa bouche. Le soutenir? Sur quoi exactement? Sur le fait que depuis que Miya s'était fait percé la langue, le brun rêvait juste de pouvoir connaître la sensation contre la sienne? Qu'il se réveillait en sueur aux heures les plus secrètes de la nuit, l'image du blond sur ses genoux, la bouche à moitié rempli par son membre en érection et le bijou frottant merveilleusement contre celui-ci, encore vive dans son esprit ? Que depuis presque un mois, il était complètement obsédé par Miya et son foutu piercing de merde ?

\- Tout va bien capitaine. Je n'ai pas de soucis particulier, un léger manque de sommeil. Je vais me ressaisir.

Cela lui suffit. Mean lui lança un grand sourire avant de reprendre la parole. Le brun se retenu de grimacer face à tant d'optimisme.

\- Voilà c'est ça qu'on veut! Je te fais confiance Sakusa, je sais que tu es certainement le plus sérieux de cette équipe, s'exclama le capitaine des MSBY, ne leur dit pas que j'ai dit ça, on a pas besoin d'un emo Bokuto en plus de tout cela.

Kiyoomi se contenta d'acquiescer sans répondre. Mean s'éloigna et demanda à l'équipe de ranger et nettoyer le gymnase, l'entrainement touchant à sa fin. Se frottant les yeux, le brun se dirigea vers le banc pour récupérer sa serviette soigneusement pliée loin de celles des autres. Il s'essuya doucement les gouttes de transpiration sur son visage, pensif. Sa vie était devenue ingérable. Pour un maniaque du contrôle, plutôt ironique direz-vous. D'accord Atsumu l'avait toujours intrigué. Leur première rencontre avait été mouvementée et inoubliable. Leur match fut incroyable et passionnant. Miya était... tout. Bien sûr que Kiyoomi l'avait remarqué. Enfin, jusqu'à que cet abruti ouvre la bouche le rendant détestable au possible. Il était son total opposé. Lourd, bruyant, un besoin d'attention évident, sans gêne et sans filtre. Bon le bouclé l'était aussi, mais ils étaient loin d'avoir des points en communs. Encore plus des sujets d'entente. Tout les opposait. Alors pourquoi? Pourquoi est-ce que le cerveau du pointu restait fixé sur lui? Pour un bout de métal? C'était pas tiré par les cheveux ? D'accord Atsumu était beau. Même très beau. Son corps athlétique ne passait pas inaperçu, surtout ses cuisses finement musclées, ses yeux bruns aux sous tons couleur miel, espiègles, joueurs, son sourire immense qui pourrait fournir en électricité toute la ville de Tokyo tant il était éclatant, ses cheveux d'un blond léger, doré, bien plus joli que ce vieux jaune moutarde qu'il avait avant. Ses pommettes roses, tellement adorables et ... Le brun se stoppa net dans ses pensées. Il posa sa serviette d'un geste brusque avant de soupirer à nouveau. Depuis quand voyait-il Atsumu de cette façon? Kiyoomi en avait aucune idée. Était-ce pendant le camp? Quand le blond avait été le premier à respecter ses limites? Quand il lui avait souri un soir après un long entraînement ? Mais pas un sourire sournois et calculateur comme il avait l'habitude de faire non, ce genre de sourires sincères qui vous retourne l'estomac et qui vous fait sentir plus fort que le monde entier. La première fois qu'il avait dit que ces frappes étaient absolument dégoûtantes, Kiyoomi s'était retourné vers lui dans le but de lui faire regretter le jour de sa naissance, puis il avait croisé son regard. Et il était resté scotché. Son commentaire semblait déplacé, mais ses yeux traduisait l'admiration. Une admiration face au jeu du brun. Il avait pu y lire toute la passion qui animait le blond pour le volley, et sa détermination à dépasser Kiyoomi. Peut-être que ce jour-là, il avait senti son cœur s'arrêter l'espace d'une seconde. Peut-être qu'il n'avait plus jamais vu Atsumu de la même façon. Son attitude l'avait interpellé, l'avait rendu curieux et il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'observer silencieusement la progression de son coéquipier au fil des années. Et peut-être, peut-être que sa curiosité s'était transformée en autre chose. Quelque chose de plus... brûlant, et s'il se laissait tenter, il allait plonger dans des eaux profondes et inconnues qu'il n'avait pas forcément envie d'explorer. Secouant la tête pour chasser ses pensées encombrantes, il tendit la main sur le côté pour prendre sa bouteille d'eau. Il bu une grande gorgée avant de la posée à nouveau sur le banc. Concentré sur le fait de ne penser à rien, le brun ne vit pas arriver l'objet de ses contradictions vers lui.

\- Omi qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? Demandait Atsumu, très sérieux.

Entendre sa voix aussi proche de lui le fit sursauter légèrement. Il leva les yeux pour voir que le blond s'était posté devant lui, le regard concerné. Leur proximité rendu Kiyoomi nerveux, néanmoins il le cacha derrière son regard blasé de tous les jours. Devant l'attitude du pointu, Atsumu se tendit légèrement. Kiyoomi se renfrogna.

\- De quoi tu parles Miya? Répondit-il froidement.

Cela eu le mérite d'irriter le passeur. Le brun senti une satisfaction malsaine le gagner malgré lui. Le blond posa sa main sur sa hanche d'un air dramatique avant de reprendre :

\- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, omi-omi, disait le blond en accentuant bien ce surnom que le brun détestait tant, cela fait une semaine.

\- Une semaine de quoi? Feignait-il.

\- Joue pas aux cons !

\- C’est ton jeu préféré pourtant, répliqua le pointu, acerbe.

Le passeur fronça les sourcils. La colère et l’exaspération avait prit place sur son visage, le rendant plus beau. Kiyoomi se gifla mentalement. Rester trop proche de lui faisait des dégâts à ses neurones. Il devait s’éloigner. Soupirant bruyamment pour empêcher Atsumu de répondre, il se leva, récupéra sa serviette qui était posée sur le banc où il était assis et commença à se diriger vers les vestiaires sans se retourner. Cela ne plu évidemment pas au blond, qui lâcha un petit cri indigné. Qu’importe, Kiyoomi voulait mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et l’objet de tous ses fantasmes qui le hantait depuis presque un mois maintenant. Il pensait être hors de danger quand il entendit une voix un peu sombre derrière lui murmurer assez fort pour qu’il entende : « On n’en à pas fini tout les deux, loin de là ». Il réprima un frisson et accéléra le pas vers la porte. Il avait besoin d’une douche. Froide. Il ouvrit les vestiaires avec plus de force que nécessaire tout en marmonnant quelques insultes incompréhensibles. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas les regards graves et inquiets qu’il y avait sur les visages de ses coéquipiers. Tous semblait penser que la relation déjà bien bancale entre leur passeur et leur pointu était entrain de se dégrader de plus en plus. S’ils savaient ...

Kiyoomi rentra chez lui la mine sombre et l’esprit frustré. « Combien de temps vais-je tenir à ce rythme ? » Le passeur allait l’achever. Et en même temps, il devait rester professionnel. Il était dans la meilleure équipe du Japon actuellement, les enjeux étaient gros. Les matchs amicaux pour le tournois de juillet allait bientôt démarrer, il devait rester concentré. Le volley est un sport de précision, de timing, aucune pensées perverses n’avaient leur place ici. Il devait se focaliser sur la rotation de ses poignets, sur les angles de précision quand il smashait à un endroit stratégique du terrain, pas à comment le short de l’équipe épousait parfaitement les formes indécentes des cuisses de Atsumu ou comment il remontait son maillot pour essayer sa transpiration, laissant apparaître ses abdominaux bien dessinés. Kiyoomi se stoppa brusquement faisant sursauter une petite mamie qui passait au même moment. Gêné, il s’inclina légèrement pour s’excuser avant de reprendre son chemin. C’était pas possible, ce débile peroxydé le rendait de plus en débile, lui! Inacceptable! Tout ne tournait qu’autour du passeur depuis quelques temps maintenant. Trop longtemps, s’il voulait être honnête avec lui-même. Rien que cette pensée sur son maillot aurait dû le dégoûter, et pourtant ... Et pourtant. Kiyoomi se coucha rapidement, ignorant son érection gênante ce soir-là. 

Cela faisait maintenant deux mois que le brun était devenu un expert en l’art d’éviter la tornade Miya. Les entraînements devenaient de plus en plus coriaces, un match contre les Alders était prévu pour le mois de janvier. Le mois de décembre était particulièrement froid à Tokyo cette année, et la trêve des fêtes était la semaine prochaine. Miya devait prendre un train pour Osaka ce week-end, et Kiyoomi attendait qu’il parte avec impatience. Plus il était loin, plus son esprit était clair. Le mois de Novembre avait été rude pour lui. Le pointu était devenu encore plus froid et cassant avec Atsumu, se montrant parfois injuste sur certaines de ses réactions. La moindre erreur de calcul, une passe trop courte, trop basse et Kiyoomi se déchaînait contre lui. Les remarques étaient plus dures que nécessaires. Au début, Miya lui avait laissé le bénéfice du doute, pensant que le brun passait une mauvaise journée, voir semaine. Mais quand les critiques devinrent de plus en plus sévères et sans plus de raisons valables, il avait fini par lui rentrer dedans à son tour. Miya était patient mais avait ses limites lui aussi. Leurs échanges qui étaient plus enfantins qu’autre chose étaient devenus cruels, sans fonds. Hinata et Bokuto semblaient les plus touchés par leur changement de comportement. Maintenant, quand ils voulaient sortir boire un verre ou se poser chez quelqu’un pour regarder un match de volley, si l’un ou l’autre acceptait, l’autre refusait de participer. Leur liens commençaient à s’amincir et leurs deux acolytes commençaient à être sérieusement inquiets pour l’avenir du groupe. Meian avait parlé avec leur coach Froster, il ne savait plus quoi faire pour gérer les deux membres les plus problématiques de l’équipe. Foster avait suggéré de les laisser pour le moment, et que si les choses empiraient d’autant plus, il finirait par les convoquer tous les deux. Cette conversation avait eu lieu il y a trois semaines, et leurs attitudes continuaient de se dégrader. Aujourd’hui était le dernier entraînement avec l’équipe avant la trêve des fêtes et tout le monde avait envie que cela se passe bien. Kiyoomi ne savait plus quoi faire. Lui qui avait toujours été composé, il perdait complètement le contrôle. Et il n’aimait pas ça. Il avait essayé de ne pas laisser sa frustration ( entendre ici sexuelle) déborder sur sa vie et son équipe mais Miya le rendait tellement dingue qu’il ne savait plus quoi faire. Le voir six fois par semaine était devenu une véritable torture, il avait d’abord tenté de l’éviter sans être trop virulent, mais plus on ignore un Miya plus il devient collant. Et Kiyoomi le voyait. Il voyait ce petit bout de métal quand il parlait, rigolait, l’appelait « omi » pour une passe. Il ne pouvait pas détourner le regard, il était hypnotisé. Comment l’équipe n’avait pas remarqué la tension sexuelle de son côté était une question que Kiyoomi se posait deux fois par jours maintenant. Le pointu était devenu de plus en en plus étourdi, fixait Atsumu bien plus que nécessaire, cherchait son regard tout en volant l’éviter au maximum. Il agissait comme un putain de collégien! Il rougissait. Lui. La blague. Pire, il avait toujours vu que Atsumu était beau, tout le monde le savait. Le blond avait sa réputation dans le métier, il avait été élu plusieurs fois « l’homme le plus sexy du monde sportif » et autres conneries dans le genre, et ses fans étaient nombreux. Plusieurs trends sur Twitter parlant des ses jambes, son sourire ou ses abdos étaient nées au fils des années et il ne se passait pas une journée sans que Kiyoomi tombe sur un tweet parlant de son physique ravageur. C’était à se demander comment Miya pouvait avoir encore des complexes aujourd’hui. Et oui, malgré sa personnalité de feu, Atsumu n’en restait pas moins un humain, et le bouclé l’avait surpris à se rabaisser sur certaines parties de son corps qu’il n’aimait pas. Kiyoomi avait presque fini par lui répondre qu’il pouvait l’aider à reprendre confiance en lui, mais il s’était retenu de peur que ce soit (bien) mal interprété. Le pire c’était que l’attirance qui n’avait été que purement physique jusque là s’était étendue à autre chose. Le pointu ne s’imaginait plus prendre sauvagement Miya contre un mur, maintenant il pensait à l’après ; la douche qu’ils pourraient partager tout en souriant bêtement et en étant satisfaits de ce qu’ils venaient de faire, se tenir la main pour aller à l’entraînement ensembles, le voir porter ses pulls, s’endormir avec le blond dans ses bras. Des baisers volés avant un match en guise de bonne chance. Tout cela relevait plus d’une attirance romantique que sexuelle. Et cela avait enragé le bouclé. De quel droit Atsumu se permettait de prendre autant d’importance dans sa vie si parfaitement rangée? Kiyoomi n’avait pas la place pour quelqu’un d’aussi imposant que Miya. Et pourtant, pourtant il avait vraiment envie de ça. Et en même temps il était effrayé. L’amour avait toujours été quelque chose de décevant et blessant pour lui. Qui lui certifiait que Miya n’allait pas lui briser le cœur? Même pire, qui lui disait qu’il voulait de lui en premier lieu ? Kiyoomi avait eu un rire sans joie quand il avait réalisé son cheminement de pensée. Atsumu Miya le détestait. Et encore plus depuis deux mois vu le traitement que lui faisait subir le bouclé sans ménagement. Petit à petit, Kiyoomi s’était enfoncé dans ses réflexions sombres et les avait laissé le contrôler. Il se déchargeait complètement contre lui. Le jeune homme brun avait fini par appelé son cousin pour lui demander des conseils, et après s’être bien moqué de lui pour ne pas être capable de gérer une attirance normale pour un autre être humain, il lui avait suggérer de lui parler. Lui dire ce qu’il ressentait pour lui et voir ce qui allait se passer. Mais cela eut pour effet de faire encore plus reculer Kiyoomi. Si Atsumu le rejetait, ce qui était fort probable, il avait peur que leur dynamique de jeu n’en soi à jamais changé. Bien que leur relation professionnelle était abîmée par la stupidité du brun, là elle risquait de se briser et de ne plus jamais revenir. Parce que bien que tout les opposaient et qu’ils n’étaient pas plus amis que ça, leurs jeux se mariaient à la perfection. Leur duo était reconnu comme l’un des plus redoutable de la première division, et la précision de Miya ne le décevait jamais. S’il perdait ça, toute l’équipe de MBSY en serait touché. Et Kiyoomi s’en voulait pour tout ça. Lui qui était très professionnel, il avait absolument tout fait pour que ses sentiments ne jouent pas sur l’équipe et en gardant tout pour lui, cela avait provoqué exactement l’effet inverse. Il était un joueur professionnel bon sang, il devait se ressaisir. Puis Miya avait commencé à être aussi con que lui, et lui balancer des remarques méchantes au cours des entraînements. Et maintenant tout partait à droite à gauche. Même s’il ne voulait pas se l’admettre, il savait que Komori avait raison. Il devait parler à Miya et s’excuser pour son attitude plus que bizarre ses derniers temps. Rien ne l’obligeait d’aller dans les détails, juste prétexter une fatigue passagère et voilà. Pas obligé de lui dire que le blond était un invité récurant dans ses rêves érotiques. Pas obligé de lui dire qu’il fantasmait sur le fait de tester son piercing et de le sentir contre chaque centimètres de sa peau, de voir ses yeux perdus dans le plaisir que Kiyoomi pouvait lui procurer s’il le voulait bien. Non pas du tout. Il n’était pas obligé de s’étaler sur ses envies de partager un plaid, un repas et des mots doux sur le canapé de son appartement avec lui. Surtout cette partie. Oui. Quand il sortit du vestiaire, il savait ce qu’il devait faire. Aller voir Miya, s’excuser de son comportement et faire en sorte que tout ce passe bien aujourd’hui. Pour le bien de l’équipe, pour sa santé mentale, pour que Noël se passe bien pour tout le monde. Soupirant, il repéra très vite Atsumu qui parlait vivement avec Hinata de leur projet de ce week-end. Il s’approcha d’eux en essayant de contrôler le stresse qui commençait doucement à monter. En arrivant à leur hauteur, Shoyo le vit et il se figea. Remarquant son attitude, le blond se tourna pour croiser le regard de Kiyoomi. Ce dernier senti un frisson le traverser. Peu importe le nombre de fois qu’il voyait ces prunelles marrons dorées se poser sur lui, l’effet était toujours à couper le souffle. Néanmoins, quand le passeur croisa son regard, son visage se renferma. Cela eut l’effet de tendre Sakusa un peu plus et Hinata décida de fuir avant que la tempête n’arrive à sa hauteur. Il savait qu’il n’était pas concerné par la conversation qui allait suivre de toute façon. Le bouclé se posta devant lui et Miya se renfrogna. Cela irrita le pointu mais il ravala sa remarque. Le but était de détendre l’atmosphère par d’empirer encore le problème. Il prit une profonde inspiration et parla :

\- Écoute Miya je sais que mon comportement ces derniers temps est quelque peu ...

Mais Atsumu étant Atsumu, il savait que ça n’allait pas être aussi simple. Le blond lui lança un regard mauvais avant de lui couper la parole :

\- Oh? Mais que se passe-t-il? Sa majesté le roi des coincés admettrait-il ces tords ?

Au loin on pouvait voir Bokuto bouder et Hinata se taper le front en signe d’exaspération. Bien sûr quand Kiyoomi essayait de faire un effort, il fallait que le blond ruine tout. Le brun lui lança un regard noir. Atsumu lâcha un rire sans joie.

\- Donc même quand j’essaie de faire un pas vers toi, tu restes un connard? Bien. Ça m’apprendra.

Au diable tout cela. Qu’il aille se faire foutre.

\- C’est pas moi qui est commencé mec, tu croyais que ça serait aussi simple ? 

\- Simple ? Parce que tu penses que ça l’es pour moi de venir te parler comme ça ?

\- Donc c’est plus facile pour toi de m’insulter que de reconnaître tes tords? De mieux en mieux Omi, disait le passeur, acide.

\- Tu sais quoi? Va te faire foutre.

\- Mais avec plaisir !

Kiyoomi fulminait. Au fur et à mesure de leur échange, ils s’étaient rapprochés l’un de l’autre, leurs nez se touchant presque. Les yeux caramels s’étaient assombris sous la colère et lui lançaient un regard brûlant. L’attaquant était partagé entre l’envie de le frapper et de l’embrasser furieusement. La tension devenait vraiment électrique entre eux.

\- Tu es vraiment immature Miya, grandis.

\- C’est toi qui dit ça ? On dirait que tu rattrape enfin ta crise d’adolescence depuis ces deux derniers mois. J’ai l’impression de dealer avec un gamin.

\- Tu comprends ce que c’est de bosser avec toi tout les jours alors.

\- Excuse-moi ?? Criait Atsumu.

\- T’as très bien compris.

Leur voix résonnaient dans l’immensité du gymnase. Plus personne ne parlait et assistait à la scène, n’osant intervenir de peur de se retrouver dans tir de feu croisé. On pouvait pratiquement voir de la fumée sortir des narines du blond tant il était en colère. Kiyoomi ne devrait pas être aussi excité par la situation et pourtant. Il ne pensait qu’à le plaquer contre le mûr et assouvir ce qu’il gardait en lui depuis trop longtemps maintenant. Il devait arranger les choses, et encore une fois, tout partait en live. Atsumu Miya lui faisait complètement perdre tout ses moyens, il devait l’accepter. Le passeur lui lança un regard plein de mépris et voulu répliquer quand une voix s’éleva dans le gymnase.

\- Vous deux, ça suffit !! Avait crié leur capitaine, qui venait d’entrer dans la pièce pour assister à ce chaos.

Kiyoomi et Atsumu ne se lâchèrent pas du regard mais ça eu le mérite de les faire reculer un peu l’un de l’autre. Le bouclé ne pouvait plus le quitter des yeux, obsédé par ce qu’il voyait. Tout chez lui était beau, même sa colère. Tout le long de leur dispute, il avait entre aperçu le bijou métallisé dans sa bouche et il avait vraiment envie de le toucher. Avec sa langue. Ou ses doigts , ou ... Bref. Ses pensées étaient incontrôlables, s’il continuait ainsi, il ne donnait pas cher de la peau de Miya. Il finirait pas craquer. Dans les yeux de son interlocuteur, il pouvait déceler quelque chose qu’il n’arrivait pas à lire. De l’exaspération, oui, de la colère pour sûr, mais il y avait autre chose. Cette autre chose qu’il avait remarqué depuis un petit moment, et qui lui donnait un maudit espoir que ces sentiments soient partagés. Mais Miya était têtu et doué dans l’art de dissimuler ses sentiments. Kiyoomi vacillait entre pour et contre depuis deux mois. Que voulait Atsumu exactement? Il y avait même des moments ou il pensait que le passeur faisait exprès de tirer la langue quand il était dans les parages pour observer sa réaction. Était-ce son imagination? De temps en temps il lui arrivait de voir que le blond l’observait de loin, mais sans expression quelconque. Kiyoomi avait caché ses envies avec de la méchanceté mais quelle était son excuse à lui pour son comportement?Doucement, Meian s’approchait d’eux.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe entre vous, mais vous avez intérêt à le régler vite avant que je ne vous suspende tout les deux !

Cette dernière phrase réveillèrent les deux protagonistes qui se tournèrent comme un seul homme vers leur capitaine. Miya pris la parole en premier :

\- Non, s’il te plait, Meian-san...

\- Pas de ça. Vous vous rendez compte que votre attitude et je tiens à le dire, à tout les deux, commence à en pâtir sur l’équipe entière? Nous sommes au coude à coude avec les aigles, vous voulez perdre ?

Miya détourna le regard vers le sol, et Sakusa se frotta le bas de sa nuque, gêné de se faire disputer comme un enfant. Meian soupira et leur lança un sourire encourageant.

\- On ne peut pas se passer de vous pour les matchs. Faite en sorte que l’entraînement se passe bien, aérez-vous l’esprit dans vos familles, et réglez le problème. Sinon c’est moi qui vous donnerait la solution, compris?

\- Oui capitaine, répondirent en même temps les deux joueurs.

\- Bien, maintenant tout le monde cours !

Kiyoomi lança un dernier regard assassin à Atsumu qui lui rendit et se mit à courir.

L’entraînement se passa dans l’ensemble. Les deux jeunes hommes n’avaient pas échangé un mot, et Atsumu l’avait même appelé Sakusa-kun tout le long de la journée. Kiyoomi s’était dit que c’était égoïste de sa part de se sentir triste pour ça, mais il ne pouvait pas s’en empêcher. Lui qui pensait avoir vu du désir dans le regard du blond pendant leur dispute, en fait cela ne devrait qu’être son imagination. Il essaya de caché son mécontentement tant bien que mal et laissa son esprit se concentrer sur le volley. A la fin, Meian s’était approché de lui et lui avait expliqué que pour la peine, ils rangeraient tout les deux le gymnase avant de partir. Sakusa ne rechigna pas et se dit qu’il se doucherait après. Il avait fini par s’accoutumer à ces coéquipiers et avec l’aide de sa thérapeute, il avait fait avancé. Se doucher après quelqu’un dans la même cabine de douche ne le dérangeait plus autant qu’avant. D’autant plus que ces compagnons lui avait laissé une cabine de douche exprès pour lui, pour pas qu’il rentre chez lui sale quand il restait derrière pour s’entraîner. Cela lui avait réchauffer le cœur et encouragé à mieux contrôler sa maladie. Il n’y avait que dans les moments de stresse que Kiyoomi avait des crises de paniques et refusait de se doucher au gymnase mais elles s’étaient faites rares depuis qu’il était dans cette équipe. Il était plutôt fier de ses progrès. Il suivit du regard son capitaine marcher vers Atsumu pour lui dire la même chose. Le blond soupira dramatiquement mais acquiesça, pensant comme Kiyoomi qu’ils avaient mérité ce qui leur arrivait. Le gymnase se vida doucement pendant que les deux joueurs rangeaient tout le matériel et nettoyaient le sol. Ils se retrouvèrent seuls. Et Kiyoomi tiqua. Merde. Il n’avait pas envisagé cette possibilité. Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite dans sa poitrine. Zut, il ne voulait pas devoir à affronter à nouveau le blond, surtout si personne pouvait le stopper. Bien sûr qu’il ne ferait jamais rien sans son consentement, mais s’ils commençaient à se battre réellement, la situation deviendrait vite ingérable et dangereuse. Deux hommes de presque deux mètres, ça pouvait faire des ravages. Il pria tous ces Dieux en qui il ne croyaient pas que ça se passe bien une fois dans le vestiaire. Quand il ferma le placard après avoir rangé la serpillère, il était seul sur le terrain. Miya l’avait sûrement devancé pour aller se laver. Effectivement, quand il ouvrit la porte, il entendit l’eau coulé derrière une des portes. Cela le détendit, au moins ils étaient sur la même longueur d’ondes là-dessus; se parler le moins possible. Il était content que le passeur fasse preuve de maturité dans cette situation. Cela changeait. Kiyoomi prit ses affaires dans son casier et se dirigea vers sa cabine de douche. Mais au fur et à mesure qu’il approchait, il comprit vite ce que Miya avait fait; il était dans sa cabine. Putain. L’enculé. Kiyoomi senti à nouveau la vague de colère qui l’avait prit le matin revenir plus forte que jamais. Il cogna fort son poing contre la porte de la douche. Il entendit l’eau se couper mais Miya ne parla pas.

\- Franchement, tu es vraiment un sale con, Miya, crachait-il.

Le rire mesquin qu’il entendit le fit monter encore plus en pression. Doucement, Atsumu ouvrit la porte laissant voir juste la moitié de son visage. Ses yeux étaient de nouveau enflammé avec ce quelque chose inexplicable. Kiyoomi se senti trembler. Il essaya de ne pas regarder la goutte d’eau qui glissait le long de son front pour venir se loger dans le creux de sa clavicule. Kiyoomi avait envie d’y poser ses lèvres. Il se secoua mentalement pour ne pas perdre le fil de la conversation.

\- Oh, je suis désolé, c’est vrai, c’est _ta_ cabine. Sa majesté à ces petits privilèges.

\- Tu es le pire, vraiment, qu’est-ce qui va pas chez toi?! Répliquait le brun.

\- C’est plutôt à moi de te poser cette question. Bon, tu peux dégager? J’ai pas fini.

\- Miya ...

Mais Atsumu lui ferma la porte au nez. De rage, Kiyoomi frappa la porte à nouveau en lançant une insulte auquel il n’eut pas de réponses. Rageusement , il se retourna et se dirigea vers une autre cabine de douche. Celle que Miya utilisait habituellement. L’avantage de désirer quelqu’un c’est qu’on est moins dégoûté à l’idée de partager ses germes. Il décida de ne pas trop penser à ce qui venait de se passer et entreprit de se laver. Il fit en sorte de calmer son bas du ventre qui s’était réveillé quand ce maudit bâtard avait ouvert la porte pour lui donner un petit avant goût du paradis auquel il n’aurait jamais accès, et se lava tout en résistant ces phrases pour se calmer. Vingt bonnes minutes plus tard, il sorti de la cabine, habillé avec un jogging noir et un hoodie gris foncé. Il était entrain de faire ses boucles avec sa serviette quand il vit que Miya n’était pas encore parti. Il était assis sur le banc central du vestiaire, attendant religieusement qu’il est fini. Quand leur regard se croisa, la tension revint instantanément. Qu’est-ce que Kiyoomi avait fait dans sa vie pour mériter tant de torture? Miya était là, en jogging gris et T-shirt blanc, propre, ses cheveux mouillés lui donnant un air plus attendrissant. Ses joues étaient légèrement colorées en rose dû à la chaleur de la douche et le bouclé se senti fondre malgré lui. Qui avait décidé de donner autant de pouvoir à quelqu’un d’aussi insupportable? Kiyoomi détourna le regard en premier et se dirigea vers son casier. Il ouvrit son sac et le rangea méticuleusement, comme il en avait l’habitude. Comme la première fois ou Miya était avec lui dans le vestiaire, le jour de son piercing, l’attaquant pouvait sentir son regard le transpercer de part en part. Atsumu était en droit de se poser des questions après tout, c’était Kiyoomi qui avait déclarer cette guerre entre eux. Normal que le blond finisse par s’énerver à son tour, il était légitime. Ça ne le rendait pas plus intelligent pour autant. Mais il ne dit rien, peut-être que le pointu allait pouvoir partir sans que les choses ne tournent au vinaigre ? Il referma son casier et se retourna pour prendre son manteau quand il vit que Atsumu s’était rapprocher de lui sans rien dire. La distance entre eux restait confortable pour Kiyoomi et il était partagé entre l’envie de rire et de pleurer face au blond qui malgré toute cette histoire, respectait quand même ses limites. Il était comme ça, Atsumu aimait bien faire croire au monde entier qu’il était juste un petit con arrogant qui en avait rien à faire des autres, mais c’était bien tout le contraire. C’était aussi ça qui avait fait que Sakusa avait fini par être attiré par lui. Il ne pouvait plus nier l’évidence maintenant. Néanmoins, l’épisode de la cabine de douche lui revint en tête et l’agacement repris sa place dans son esprit. Cela devait se lire sur son visage car Atsumu leva ses deux mains en signe d’apaisement.

\- Désolé, la cabine ce n’était pas très malin. Mais tu dois me comprendre, je suis frustré.

Kiyoomi ne répondit pas, choisissant de le laisser parler.

\- Omi, qu’est-ce qui se passe? J’ai fait quelque chose?

Atsumu plongea son regard dans le sien. La colère n’était plus là, remplacée par une nervosité bien visible sur son visage. Kiyoomi fit un pas vers lui sans s’en rendre compte. Le blond se crispa légèrement mais le brun n’y fit pas attention. Comment lui dire? Que son piercing n’était que l’allumette qui avait ravivé des sentiments qu’il pensait éteints en lui? Que son déni lui avait sauté au visage et que maintenant tout ce qu’il avait en tête était ce type en face de lui? L’attaquant n’était pas fou, il devait s’en tenir à ce qu’il comptait faire ce matin; prétexté la fatigue, ce qui n’était pas faux en soi, et lui dire qu’il était désolé d’avoir passé sa colère injustement sur lui. Soupirant à nouveau, il fit un pas de plus vers lui avant de prendre la parole à son tour.

\- Non, tu n’as rien fait. Je manque de sommeil en ce moment et j’ai laissé ma fatigue m’emporté contre toi. Je suis désolé, ce n’est pas ta faute.

Il lui lança un sourire qui se voulait rassurant, même si sourire n’était pas son point fort et il posa son sac sur le banc au passage.

\- Je te souhaite un joyeux Noël Miya. Profite bien.

Il allait se retourner pour se diriger vers son manteau quand un rire méchant le fit se stopper net. Il regarda le blond qui s’était rapproché dangereusement. Il se planta en face de lui, Kiyoomi senti son souffle chaud contre sa joue et sa respiration s’accéléra. Non, ils étaient bien trop proches. Il voulu reculer mais le blond l’en empêcha.

\- Ne me fuis pas, Kiyoomi. Pas cette fois. La fatigue ? C’est ça ta putain d’excuse ? On est tous fatigués, Omi. Ça ne justifie pas un tel acharnement sur un coéquipier.

Évidemment que ça ne justifiait pas du tout son comportement. Il avait espéré que si le brun baissait les armes en premier, Atsumu serait plus conciliant. Il oubliait de qui il parlait quand même. Le passeur était loin d’être stupide, et il savait que son attitude cachait autre chose. Il ne serait pas resté ce soir dans le vestiaire pour le confronter sinon. Kiyoomi se sentait étouffer f ace à la pression et le regard lourd de sens du joueur en face de lui. Il espérait que son visage reste impassible malgré tout.

\- Et pourtant c’est le cas. Prend le comme tu veux, mais c’est la vérité.

Dans un sens.

\- Des conneries ! Dis-moi la vérité.

\- Je viens de te la dire, putain, s’entêtait l’attaquant, fous moi la paix et rentre chez toi, Miya.

Le brun vit les épaules du jeune homme s’affaisser en guise d’abandon. L’irritation laissa place à la tristesse. Kiyoomi était figé. Pourquoi réagissait-il ainsi? L’attaquant voulu poser une main rassurante sur son épaule mais se retint au dernier moment. La situation était plus que bizarre maintenant, il avait l’impression d’avoir blessé Miya plus qu’avant sans trop savoir comment. Mais rien n’avait préparé le brun à entendre ce qui allait suivre :

\- Tu me détestes, c’est ça? Demandait le blond, la voix chevrotante.

Kiyoomi en fut stupéfait. Il ne savait pas s’il devait rire ou pleurer. Doucement, Miya planta à nouveau à son regard dans le sien, un sourire gêné sur le visage. L’attaquant n’aimait vraiment pas ce qu’il voyait.

\- Je ne peux pas trop t’en vouloir, remarque. Je sais que parfois je vais trop loin dans mes remarques et que je suis peu vivable. Tu peux me le dire, tu sais? Je ferais plus attention à l’avenir, à mes blagues, je me tiendrais loin de toi, je-

\- Tu es vraiment un idiot tu le sais ça ? Lâcha Kiyoomi.

L’étonnement pris place sur le visage du blond avant de se transformer en indignation. Mais Kiyoomi ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer. Il saisit le T-shirt du passeur et sans ménagement le plaqua contre les casiers. Un cri de surprise sorti de sa bouche mais il était trop étonné pour parler. Miya se mit à rougir intensément. Bien. Au moins Kiyoomi savait qu’il lui faisait un peu d’effet, c’était rassurant. Il rapprocha un peu son visage du sien, resserrant le poing sur le vêtement au passage.

\- Quand est-ce que tout cela à commencé Miya?

\- Omi ...

\- Quand?! Demandait-il, levant la voix.

\- Je ne sais pas ok?! Deux- Deux mois peut-être, Omi tu me fais ..

\- Tu te rappelle de ce que tu as fait, il y a deux mois ? Le coupait à nouveau Kiyoomi.

Il avait craqué. Trop de frustration et de pression s’étaient accumulées et il ne pouvait plus se contenir. Miya était là, contre lui, le souffle cours, le corps propre et dégageant une chaleur agréable. Ses cheveux sentaient incroyablement bons, donnant encore plus envie à Kiyoomi d’y passer ses mains. Atsumu refusait de le regarder dans les yeux, le visage toujours rouge. Cette couleur était définitivement celle que le bouclé aimait voir le plus sur lui. Il se demandait à quoi il ressemblerait avec d’autre marques rouges ici et là ...

\- Je ... Je me rappelle pas... Omi s’il te plaît....

\- Ton piercing, crétin. Ton.foutu.piercing, répondait Kiyoomi, prenant bien soin de détacher chaque mots.

Voilà. La bombe était lancée. A voir comment Miya allait prendre cette nouvelle information. L’incompréhension sur le visage du passeur partie pour laisser place à de la stupéfaction. Il se passa quelques secondes avant que Miya comprenne ce que l’attaquant sous-entendait. Il plongea à nouveau ses yeux dans ceux de Kiyoomi mais cette fois, il semblait déterminé à aller au bout des choses. Ça tombait bien, le brun en avait marre aussi.

\- Et bien quoi mon piercing? Ne me dis pas que ça te dégoûte tellement que tu as fini par me détester pour cela?

Kiyoomi ne pu empêché l’étonnement prendre place sur ses traits. Non ce n’était pas possible, Miya ne suggérait pas ça quand même? Est-ce qu’il pensait réellement qu’il était dégoûté du blond pour ça ? Kiyoomi soupira d’exaspération.

\- Comment on peut être aussi intelligent et débile en même temps ?

\- Excuse-moi ? Répondait Atsumu, indigné.

Kiyoomi plaqua un peu plus Miya contre le casier, lui arrachant un autre petit cri de douleur. Le brun aurait aimé dire que cela ne l’avait pas affecté de la pire des manières, mais non. Il avait un petit côté sadique à faire souffrir Atsumu, il fallait bien l’admettre.

\- Je suis complètement obsédé par ça depuis le premier jour où tu m‘en as parlé. Il ne se passe pas une semaine, une minute, une seconde sans que je me demande quelle serait la sensation de ce bijou contre ma langue ...

Doucement il desserra son emprise sur Miya pour monter sa main vers son visage. Il caressa du bout des doigts sa joue chaude et colorée avant de reprendre, le blond restant muet, complètement sous le choc de ce qu’il venait d’entendre.

\- Au début, je ne voulais pas me l’admettre, que j’étais attiré par toi. J’ai voulu le cacher au plus profond de mon être et j’ai laissé ma frustration se déchaîner contre toi. Probablement pour essayer de t’éloigner de moi le plus possible, murmurait chaudement le brun, la voix subitement plus grave.

Il fit descendre ses caresses le long de son cou, puis remonta ses doigts vers la bouche du blond. Celui-ci ne parlait pas, laissant probablement le temps à Kiyoomi de finir ce qu’il commençait. Le brun ne le regardait toujours pas dans les yeux, préférant fixer ses lèvres qui le tentait de plus en plus à chaque secondes passées collé contre lui. Doucement il fit glissé un doigt sur la lèvre inférieur de Atsumu, faisant attention d’être le plus plus doux possible. Il avait peur qu’un geste brusque ne réveille le blond et qu’il le repousse comme il aurait déjà dû le faire.

\- J’ai agi de la pire des façons, parce que Miya bon sang, tu n’es pas une partie de plaisir, mais je crois qu’au final c’est ce que je préfère chez toi. Voilà, à présent tu sais.

Kiyoomi leva enfin les yeux vers lui. Et ce qu’il vit le choqua. Sa respiration était tellement irrégulière malgré le faite qu’il essayait de la contrôler le plus possible qu’il n’avait remarqué celle d’Atsumu. Elle aussi était irrégulière, son souffle contre ses doigts pouvait en témoigner. Ses yeux étaient chargés de désir, assombris complètement maintenant. Kiyoomi eut soudainement très chaud. La tension dans les vestiaires pouvait se couper au couteau. Le brun sursauta légèrement quand le passeur se mit à parler pour la première fois depuis quelques minutes. Il n’avait jamais été aussi silencieux depuis que Kiyoomi le connaissait.

\- Tu as raison, comment peut-on être aussi intelligent et débile à la fois, hein Omi? Questionnait le blond, la voix quelque peu sarcastique mais douce en même temps.

Le brun voulu répondre mais Miya le devança. Il ouvrit la bouche et pris doucement le doigt qui était encore contre ses lèvres entres celles-ci. Le souffle de Kiyoomi se coupa et son cœur se mit à battre encore plus rageusement. Doucement, le blond ferma les yeux et Kiyoomi senti sa langue s’enrouler sensuellement contre son doigt. Et il le senti. Il senti enfin ce bijou qui hantait ses nuits depuis deux mois maintenant. Miya fit glisser ce dernier tendrement contre sa peau et le contraste entre le froid du métal et la chaleur de la bouche du blond était divin. Tout le corps de Kiyoomi s’enflamma. Il voulait plus, bien plus. Alors, il avait vu juste? Ce qu’il lisait dans le regard du blond? Miya relâcha son doigt et le fixa, le regard lubrique.

\- Tu es un idiot, Sakusa Kiyoomi et tu me plaît aussi, lui lançait le blond, un sourire dévastateur sur les lèvres.

Il avait sa réponse. Il n’en fallut pas plus à Kiyoomi. Il retira sa main du visage du blond pour la plaquer contre les casiers avant de capturer les lèvres d’Atsumu dans un baiser brûlant. Le passeur répondit automatiquement en plaçant une main au niveau du cou du brun et l’autre contre son dos. Il l’attira et le plaqua complètement contre lui. Le baiser était frénétique, quelque peu désespéré, chargé en frustration et en désir. Kiyoomi passa son autre main dans ses cheveux encore humides de la douche et caressa les mèches rebelles du blond avant de tirer dessus légèrement. Atsumu lâcha une plainte de plaisir, envoyant des décharges électriques dans le corps du brun. Ce dernier en profita pour glisser sa langue dans la bouche de son compagnon qui l’accueilli avec autant d’impatience. Leur échange s’intensifia, le baiser devenant très langoureux et érotique. Atsumu fit glisser son piercing contre la langue douce du brun et Kiyoomi ne pu retenir un rauque de plaisir. Le métal donnait encore plus de sensation sur sa langue sensible, envoyant des décharges de plaisir dans tout le corps de l’attaquant. Kiyoomi voulait prendre son temps pour apprécier ce qu’il ressentait, là, à l’instant. Jamais il n’avait embrassé quelqu’un avec un piercing et cette nouvelle découverte était indescriptible et addictive. Kiyoomi recula légèrement ses lèvres pour capturer la langue du passeur entre celles-ci et la suçoter, se délectant de la sensation du métal contre sa bouche. Atsumu lâcha un gémissement de plaisir avant de replonger sa langue dans la bouche du brun, affamé. Il caressait chaque centimètre que le brun lui donnait. C’était mille fois mieux que tout ce qu’il avait imaginé. Le blond était vraiment doué dans tout les domaines. Atsumu passa ses mains dans les cheveux du brun et caressa doucement les boucles de ce dernier. Kiyoomi fit descendre une de ses mains au niveau des hanches du passeur et faufila ses doigts en dessous de son T-shirt. Il caressa tendrement la peau chaude du blond, descendant un peu sur ses abdominaux avant de remonter dans son dos. Le passeur lâcha un nouveau gémissement et l’attaquant décida que c’était sa nouvelle musique préférée. Le blond mit fin à leur baiser, manquant d’air, et Kiyoomi regrettait déjà la sensation de son piercing contre sa langue. Néanmoins il ne pouvait plus se contrôler. Il ne perdit pas plus de temps et pencha sa tête pour poser ses lèvres dans le cou du blond. Il y entama toute une série de baisers tendres avant d’aspirer et lécher légèrement sa peau sucrée. Les mains du blond se crispèrent dans ses cheveux et son corps se tendit pour se plaquer encore plus contre lui.

\- Ah... O-Omi... Gémissait à nouveau le blond.

Cela fit sourire le garçon aux cheveux ébènes. Alors comme ça, Miya avait le cou sensible? Intéressant. Il décida de mettre en pratique ce qu’il venait d’apprendre sur le champs. Kiyoomi restait pragmatique, au final. Il déposa à nouveau des baisers lents et calculés contre le gorge de son coéquipier, passant sa langue à certains endroits pour juger la sensibilité de la peau. Les plaintes du passeur se faisaient de plus en plus fortes dans la pièce silencieuse qui les entourait. Une douce mélodie pour les oreilles de Kiyoomi. Ce dernier pouvait sentir qu’ils étaient durs tout les deux, leurs hanches complètement collées l’une contre l’autre ne laissant aucun doute sur la situation. Le bouclé senti une vague de désir le submerger à nouveau. Il voulait encore plus. Il était occupé à faire une marque sur un point particulièrement sensible du blond au vu des bruits qu’il faisait quand ce dernier enleva ses mains des cheveux noirs avant de les poser sur les épaules du pointu. Il le repoussa légèrement et Kiyoomi le regardait avec étonnement. Il était complètement débauché, le regard fiévreux, les cheveux en bataille, les lèvres brillantes et gonflées, le souffle saccadé. Son cou était teinté de rouge et de rose et il était magnifique comme ça. Kiyoomi le désirait encore plus. Le blond posa à nouveau une main tremblante sur son épaule avant de le pousser en arrière. Trop perturbé par l’apparence de Atsumu, il se laissa faire. Très vite ses genoux rentrèrent en contact avec le banc central. Il ne compris pas tout de suite ce que son coéquipier voulait faire quand celui-ci se mit à genou. Kiyoomi faillit jouir dans son boxer. Sans avoir été touché. Mais pour sa défense, Miya Atsumu sur ses genoux, le regard déterminé et plein de désir était quelque chose qui restait gravé dans les mémoires et qui pouvait rendre désireux un eunuque. Doucement, comme-ci il avait peur que Kiyoomi ne parte en courant s’il était trop brusque avec lui, il posa ses mains sur ses hanches et attendit sa permission. Comme-ci il allait dire non, qui pouvait dire non à ça ? Surtout venant de lui ? Il fit un signe de la tête, ne faisant pas confiance à sa voix pour sortir normalement tant il avait la gorge serrée par l’excitation. Atsumu lui lança un sourire espiègle avant de baisser son jogging et son caleçon d’une traite, libérant son sexe en érection. Le blondpoussa légèrement ses genoux pour lui dire de s’asseoir et Kiyoomi ne se fit pas prier. Les yeux du passeur s’attardèrent sur son membre, le regardant avec une faim non dissimulée donnant encore plus chaud au brun. Il le prit délicatement dans sa main, faisant un va-et-vient lui arrachant un soupir de plaisir.

\- Putain Omi, rien n’est petit chez toi ...

Kiyoomi avait déjà eu des remarques positives sur la taille de son penis. Certains de ses partenaires s’en étaient même plaints, mais dans l’ensemble, ils étaient satisfaits. Mais pourtant, la remarque de Atsumu le fit rougir plus que tout ce qu’il avait entendu. Hypnotisé, le blond continuait de le caresser et enchaînait :

\- Si tu savais depuis combien de temps j’ai envie de te faire ça ...

Cette remarque sortie Kiyoomi de sa torpeur. Le brun croisa son regard. Mauvaise idée, avoir les sensations étaient déjà trop en soi, mais voir les yeux désireux du blond était pire. Il lui fallut prendre une grande inspiration pour rester concentré et lui répondre.

\- Depuis quand ?

\- Depuis le camp, si je suis honnête avec moi-même. Si tu savais le nombre de fois ou je m’imaginais à ta merci ...

Pour la deuxième fois depuis le début de leurs ébats, Kiyoomi dû se retenir de jouir. Miya se montrait injuste, à dire des choses aussi intenses comme-ci il parlait du temps dehors. Mais Kiyoomi était têtu et ne voulait pas s’humilier de cette façon. Il voulait vraiment sentir le blond aller jusqu’au bout de ce qui allait être la fellation de l’année.

\- On a perdu du temps. Je pense que j’ai un crush sur toi depuis cette époque aussi.

\- Laisse moi me rattraper alors ... 

Le blond posa sa bouche contre le gland de Kiyoomi. Ce dernier laissa un soupire lui échapper. Le passeur déposa quelques baisers doux sur le dessus avant d’ouvrir ses lèvres. Kiyoomi eut la respiration coupée. Chaque fibre de son corps pouvait sentir la chaleur agréable que dégageait la bouche du blond, et de la où il était il pouvait voir le bijou briller. Il était beau sous cet angle. Miya était beau sous n’importe quel angle. Mais étant un petit con, se dernier planta un regard de défit dans ses yeux avant de poser sa langue contre le bas de son sexe. Il la fit remonter doucement tout le long, faisant frotter le bijou contre la peau sensible du brun. Cela eut l’effet escompté. Kiyoomi lâcha un gémissement grave, la sensation absolument délicieuse le rendant complément fou. Satisfait, Miya entreprit de faire ce geste plusieurs fois, allant plus ou moins vite, cherchant les points faibles du brun. Quand il en trouva quelques uns, il s’amusa à appuyer un peu plus fort son piercing contre, arrachant des cris rauques à Kiyoomi. Puis il fit remonter le bijou contre son gland.

\- Putain, Atsumu ...

Ce dernier lança un petit soupire plein de satisfaction puis fit glisser le bijou sur cette partie plusieurs fois. Kiyoomi se demandait comment il allait tenir; Miya ne l’avait même pas prit complètement dans sa bouche et il était déjà au bord de l’explosion. Il préféra détourner le regard et fermer les yeux, essayant de se concentrer un minimum pour ne pas tout gâcher maintenant. La vie était injuste, pourquoi Atsumu était-il si doué? Kiyoomi n’eut que quelque secondes de répit avant de sentir la bouche du blond se fermer autour de son membre. Il lâcha un nouveau cri de plaisir. Le jeu était terminé, Atsumu passait aux choses sérieuses. Il commençait à faire de longs va-et -vient avec sa bouche laissant bien son piercing toujours en contact avec le penis du brun. Le passeur caressa la peau intérieure de la cuisse de l’attaquant d’une main chaude tendit que l’autre venait caresser ses testicules pour lui donner encore plus de sensation. Kiyoomi était entrain de se noyer dans un océan de plaisir, et il n’était pas sûr de vouloir en sortir un jour. il se dit que c’était plutôt bien de mourir ainsi. Rapidement les mouvements se firent plus rapides et Kiyoomi devint de plus en plus bruyant à son tour. Les sensations s’accentuaient elles aussi, le brun sentant la gorge du blond se contracter autour de son membre lui faisait encore plus perdre pied. Sa voix grave et chargée de plaisir ricochait contre les murs du vestiaire. Ne tenant plus, il reposa ses yeux pour voir le spectacle que lui offrait Miya; il avait les yeux à moitié fermés, sa salive coulait légèrement sur le coin de ses lèvres mais cela ne dégoûta pas Kiyoomi, bien au contraire. Il posa sa main dans les cheveux dorés et les caressa. Miya lâcha un gémissement qui se répercuta contre sa peau et Kiyoomi soupira. Leurs yeux se croisèrent, criant l’envie qu’ils avaient l’un pour l’autre, rendant un peu plus délirant le brun. Voir Atsumu comme ça était un incroyable, il était obscène, avec son sexe dans sa bouche, ses yeux traduisant clairement le plaisir qu’il prenait à faire ça. Kiyoomi se noyait. Il tira doucement sur ses cheveux, lui arrachant quelques bruits tous plus érotiques les uns que les autres. Atsumu était bruyant dans tout ce qu’il faisait, au plus grand plaisir du brun. Bon sang, ils auraient dû faire ça bien avant. Son orgasme était là, il sentait qu’il n’allait pas tenir très longtemps.

\- Atsumu, je vais bientôt... AH !

A l’entente de cette phrase, le blond accéléra ses mouvements rendant le contraste entre le froid du métal contre sa peau et la langue chaude du passeur encore plus sensationnel. Il laissa sa main dans les cheveux dorés accompagner ses gestes et il le fallut pas plus de trois va-et-vient pour que Kiyoomi jouisse dans la bouche du passeur avec un cri rauque, son dos se cognant contre le dossier du banc. Le plaisir envahit à nouveau tout les sens du brun, il venait certainement d’avoir l’un des meilleurs orgasmes qu’on lui avait donné dans sa vie. Le blond l’avait surpris. Ce dernier laissa le bouclé dans sa bouche, avalant sans ménagement ce qu’il lui donnait. Doucement, Kiyoomi relâcha le passeur et celui-ci laissa son sexe sortir d’entre ses lèvres avant de s’essuyer avec le revers de sa main. Les yeux verts foncés croisèrent les yeux noisettes dorés. Sans trop réfléchir, Kiyoomi tira Atsumu dans un baiser enflammé. Il pouvait sentir le goût de son plaisir dans la bouche du blond mais il n’en avait cure. Il préférait se concentrer sur la douceur de sa langue et la sensation du piercing auquel il était définitivement accro maintenant. Atsumu lâcha un petit soupir satisfait avant de se détacher de lui. Il posa ses deux mains sur les joues du brun et entreprit de l’observer. Kiyoomi se laissa faire, encore pas tout à fait remis de l’orgasme qu’il venait d’avoir. Puis Atsumu se mit à rire.

\- J’arrive pas à croire que Yuji et Tooru avaient raison.

\- Uh? Répondit très intelligemment le brun.

\- Le piercing était quelque chose que je voulais depuis longtemps, mais j’avais peur que tu me rejettes par rapport à ça. Mais Yuji et Tooru étaient persuadés du contraire. Je leur dois un repas à cause toi, rigolait-il, déposant un baiser au coin des lèvres du pointu.

Kiyoomi le fixa sans rien dire avant de rigoler légèrement.

\- Je pensais moi aussi être rebuté par ce genre de choses... Il faut croire que non.

Le blond rigola à nouveau avant de le regarder avec un sourire radieux. Kiyoomi lui offrit l’un de ses rares sourires sincères faisant rougir le passeur instantanément. Et l’attaquant était mordu. Comment pouvait-il agir de manière aussi innocente après avoir été autant obscène deux minutes avant ? Kiyoomi posa de nouveau ses lèvres contre les siennes, ne cherchant pas plus que ça à comprendre le pourquoi du comment. Ce genre de moments étaient basés sur le ressenti, pas sur la logique. Rapidement, le moment de tendresse laissa place à un nouvel orage électrique quand Kiyoomi posa sa main sur la bosse du pantalon de son coéquipier. Le blond se détacha de leur baiser avec un cri de désir.

\- Ah, Omi ...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Atsumu? Demandait Kiyoomi posant ses lèvres sur sa joue puis dans son cou bien attaqué.

Le blond plongea son regard fiévreux dans le sien avant de lui répondre:

\- Toi. Je te veux toi.

Les yeux de Kiyoomi s’assombrirent et il tira sur la nuque du passeur pour un nouveau baiser passionné. Il se leva, laissant son jogging et son sous vêtement à l’abandon, et entreprit de déshabiller le blond rapidement. Il se retrouvèrent nus rapidement, et le sexe de Kiyoomi était de nouveau bien irrigué. Il tira Atsumu et celui-ci fini à califourchon sur lui, le bouclé de nouveau assis sur le banc. Leurs érections rentrèrent en contact et ils frissonnèrent. Le bouclé lui lança un regard bouillant.

\- Attention à ce que tu demandes, Atsumu...

Il posa de nouveau ses lèvres contre le cou du blond et commença une nouvelle série de torture avec sa langue. Le passeur se mit à gémir un peu plus fort tout en lâchant des « Kiyoomi » tous plus désireux les uns que les autres. Le brun répondait à ses demandes, passant ses mains sur tout son corps, le sentant trembler à chacun de ses mouvements. Il était heureux d'avoir autant de pouvoir que le blond avait sur lui. Atsumu passa ses doigts le long de son torse, caressant ses abdominaux, et son autre main se posa sur son membre. Kiyoomi frissonna.

\- Je te veux en moi, Kiyoomi.

Le brun relâcha sa clavicule sur laquelle il avait laissé une jolie marque et le regarda dans les yeux. Le blond était sérieux. Kiyoomi dégluti avec difficulté.

\- S’il te plaît... Murmurait Atsumu.

Cette phrase fit sauter les dernières parcelles de volonté de Kiyoomi. Il aurait aimé que leur première fois soit faite en bonne et due forme mais au diable tout cela. Comment dire non quand Atsumu le suppliait de le prendre? L’attaquant posa sauvagement sa bouche contre celle du passeur et il se leva. Le blond passa automatiquement ses jambes autour de sa taille et Kiyoomi se dirigea vers la plus grande cabine de douche.

Leurs échanges furent violent, chargés en frustration trop longtemps accumulée et Kiyoomi espérait sincèrement que personne n’étaient revenu dans le gymnase, parce que Atsumu n’avait jamais été discret dans sa vie et encore moins quand il baisait. Les cris qu’il lui avait tiré étaient la plus belle chose que Kiyoomi avait entendu et il ne voulait les partager avec personne. C’est avec un Atsumu le torse complément collé à la paroi de la douche, le sexe de Kiyoomi enfoncé en lui jusqu’à ses testicules, la voix cassée tant il criait de plaisir qu’il le lui dit. Il se pencha en avant et colla son torse contre son dos avant de lui murmurer à l’oreille.

\- Tu es à moi, Atsumu.

\- Omi! Omiomiomi ! AH ! Gémissait-il.

\- Ne te montre à personne comme ça, il n’y a que moi qui est le droit de te voir ainsi. Tu m’appartiens, continuait-il, ses vas-et-vient se faisant de plus en plus brusques.

Atsumu avait jouit sans que Kiyoomi le touche. Autant dire que ce dernier était satisfait de ses performances. Ils étaient sortis du gymnases quelques rounds plus tard, main dans la main, comme dans les rêves gênants du bouclé. Ils étaient allés chez lui ce soir là. Ils avaient commandé à manger et avaient partagé un plaid sur son canapé, s’échangeant des baisers doux et en rigolant comme des idiots. Le week-end, Atsumu était parti dans sa famille et Kiyoomi l’avait accompagné à la gare. Ils avaient beaucoup échangé par message et étaient d’accord sur le fait de garder leur relation secrète pour le moment. Quand ils retrouvèrent l’équipe après la semaine et que toutes les tensions étaient apaisées, tout le monde était content de revoir leur duo de choc. Ils ne comprirent pas pourquoi ils étaient passé de haine à ne plus vouloir se lâcher même pour les étirements, mais ils étaient tous contents de voir que l’orage était passé. Seul Hinata semblait avoir compris au sourire radieux que Atsumu faisait à chaque fois qu’il parlait avec Kiyoomi ou au regard doux que ce dernier posait sur le passeur quand celui-ci ne le regardait pas que c’était plus que leur comportement qui avait changé, c’était leur relation principale. Mais encore une fois, ce n’était pas sa place de parler de ça. Il fallait juste attendre qu’ils soient prêts pour le dire.

Atsumu Miya et Kiyoomi Sakusa étaient amoureux. Rien de plus pragmatique.

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d’avoir lu mon petit délire pourri lol, je voyais bien Kiyoomi péter un câble sur un piercing ahah Laissez moi vos avis, ça compte pour moi ! 
> 
> À bientôt :D


End file.
